megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cococrash11
Redirect #redirect Article Just write here to let myself know how to do it. --Cococrash11 22:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC) SMT The only reason in SMT title was slapped onto the Persona and Devil Summoner series' stateside was so people that didn't know they were made by the same people would associate them. They are seperate series lines. Great Mara 08:29, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Design & Personality I strongly agree on your suggestion to have a personality section using references from the in-game characters as description. Also, I very much would like to suggest that every other character also have a design section. To be truthful, it's one of the important aspects of a character as it separates one character from another :) BLUER一番 13:12, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I agree for every character getting a design section as well.--Bettafishrule2579 21:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Character Template I understand that you might not be prepared to create the template youself with lot of seemingly complicated Wiki Syntax. But I encourage you to do it youself by copying the syntax from template:P1 Character to template:Devil Survivor Character and revising it. This will greatly help your future contributions to most other Wikis. I may help you to correct the template syntax once you're done or feel stumped. -- Inpursuit 01:29, April 27, 2011 (UTC) * and ParserFunctions are useful materials to learn to create infobox template. -- Inpursuit 01:33, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ** Then apply the template in the character page to test the result. Or you can create your own sandbox page like user:Cococrash11/sandbox if you're terribly afraid to ruin the article. -- Inpursuit 02:10, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Catherine Well, it's a technicality. If it was posted on wikipedia, it's, erm, encouraged to either put it in your own words or not post it at all. It's basically like if you just c/p'd a article of of Wikipedia for a school report or something. You didn't write it, so it's plagarisim. Also, about the templates, I think we should hold off until an admin specifically states he wants to officially integrate Catherine into the SMT wiki. Sorry if I sounded rude, TheSquishyTanker 09:22, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Move page If you wanna move a page, you should use the move page function. For reason unknown, this option is not visible in the top tag and bottom customizable functionality row. So to move a page, add the /Special:MovePage/ between the url of ....wikia.com/wiki/ and name you wanna move. This way a redirect will be generated in the old title and the edit history and discussion will be moved to the new title as well. -- Inpursuit (talk) 03:26, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :orz Yes, it's "rename". Wikia is so clever to "rename" the terms needlessly from Wikipedia. -- Inpursuit (talk) 03:34, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Page section arrangements Please keep in mind that the Gallery section goes at the bottom of the pages. Message 03:28, February 18, 2012 (UTC) : Didn't think it would be necessary, the Gallery note says it should be the last section before the Nav templates. You can try to get his attention on his talk page though, it doesn't mention the Personality and Design(?) sections someone keeps adding to pages either. Message 03:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) P4 Tracks The only track that I'm seeing with a similar name when seraching is Pursuing My True Self. Message 04:40, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Italics Italics is the standard for titles of Games, Songs, and Books and so far not all of the articles are not up to standards. Hence why I keep finding erroes and correcting them in articles. About about these Design and Personality sections, they should probably be moved into subsections of Profile as they can be considered profile information. Message 01:43, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :The note about italics is in the general section. Message 01:49, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Design and Personality II I understand that Bluer OKed the adding of these sections, but I don't think he knew that you'd just slap the headers up there and expect other people to add the information. I am not opposed to the sections, but I feel if you don't have the information, it's just wasting space. On that same note, trying to fill the sections by moving around the text in the plot profiles just doesn't do it. You got kinda lucky with some of the pages, but most of these sections formed from cannibalizing the rest of the page barely fit at all. Baofu's life story is not his personality. What Trish says about Ulala in Persona 3 is not her design. I feel if you can't fill these sections without tearing apart the rest of the page, you shouldn't bother with it. I personally am not sure why you are so insistant on these sections, but I won't stop you if you can fill them correctly.--Otherarrow 03:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :On another note, no one will think less of you if you don't add those sections. Since most of what you are adding is cut and paste from elsewhere in the article, I am getting the impression that, in this case, you haven't actually played Persona 2, or at least not Eternal Punishment. I wouldn't try to force these sections on these articles if I lacked the knowledge of what I was adding. I am not sure why you keep trying to force these sections on the wiki, but I'd rather that you'd start on a topic you know about so that you can easily write about the character's designs and personalities without resorting to this cut and paste crap. I'll be honest, you refusing to stop and listen to my grievances with your edits is starting to test my patience. EDIT:I am sorry if I come off as rude, but having to clean up after these edits is making me kinda cranky. I will admit, I have no problem if you move bits that are actually about their personality into the section, like with Ulala.--Otherarrow 04:16, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Why do you keep changing the pictures? They're big as to not strain the eyes and there's not really a real reason to leave that much white space if we can fill it. Zahlzeit 18:31, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Wait so the basis of your reasoning is practically, "other articles do it, so this one should be like it too"? Zahlzeit 19:10, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Adding all of the DeSur2 Days Cococrash, it isn't needed. It's just takes up necessary space especially if we know nothing else is going to be added to the Days sections. If it's gone, it's gone for a reason. If you would like to prove me wrong then add information yourself before you attempt to suggest other people should do so. Zahlzeit 01:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Because I figured you'd get the hint after I keep removing the days off some articles but you keep reverting them. Yes, there is no rule but it's an unwritten one. If someone knows information, then they can add the section themselves THEN add information instead of leaving an empty section forever that may, or may not be filled. Zahlzeit 02:09, April 16, 2012 (UTC) AO Trivia Okay. Why did you remove it? Give reasons next time for all of your crazy undos. I've seen that you've revertted a lot of changes in general that are actually valid and I'm starting to think you're just doing it for the sake of it. Zahlzeit 20:21, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Hints? What do you mean and what did I do? And yeah, the second part comes from the Fate system itself. It's a pretty valid parallel. Zahlzeit 02:52, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :But it does. Zahlzeit 03:06, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Devil Survivor 2 Characters Who? Where? Also thanks for speaking before action. Zahlzeit 23:18, April 18, 2012 (UTC) OH I see what you mean. I have no idea who did that or why they did that. No they don't appear in DeSur2 and the category should be removed. Zahlzeit 23:25, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I was just going to say I don't know how it happened but it just remembered to change something in the infobox. It's fixed now, check it. Zahlzeit 23:29, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Template - Please do not remove it. Zahlzeit 23:35, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :It may when more information is added. In any case, it doesn't hurt right? Zahlzeit 00:04, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Because one shows up and the other doesn't. One implies there will be information and the other is there in case if there is. Also you add sections, which implies you demand information, while this is there to supplement it. Zahlzeit 00:43, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :::I thought it was a template bug at too first but looking at it, it appears to be this wiki's Clear template to help with spacing in articles. (Although looking at the template page itself it doesn't look like much.) Although '-' isn't typically how I see clear templates named. Message 01:32, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Protagonist (Strange Journey) Edit Two things. #How does it not make sense? #Do you really think a copy and pasted macro is at all more useful, if at all? -- Zahlzeit 20:08, May 10, 2012 (UTC) DSSH Characters' Profile It's not as if that's correct. The thing is that the character doesn't appear in any other games so it just serves to be verbose in my opinion. If you really have an issue bring it up on the forums and we'llllll talk amongst each other and the admins demonnnnnn negotiation stylllee -- Zahlzeit 05:59, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Page names. ...Protagonist (Soul Hackers) is acceptable. He has no other name. Protagonist (Soul Hackers)'s Father is just sloppy looking. But when someone tried to move it to the more acceptable Soul Hackers Protagonist's Father, you moved it back to the sloppy and bad looking page name. Why? Why would you undo a move to a less sloppy name for no given reason?--Otherarrow 19:54, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Design No I don't like the design section, specifically for characters whose design can be completely seen through the picture(s) already. The design section is an inference of a reader or readers too. Also " some of them need words to clarify and understand what they are wearing it."? I don't completely understand.. could you clarify? « Zahlzeit 07:06, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, what character has a hard to explain/name cloth and what is it? « Zahlzeit 07:14, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Wait let me clarify, what Devil Survivor 2 character has an article of clothing that is hard to name or describe or explain, and what is it? « Zahlzeit 07:15, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :::What character has a hard to describe color? Also you got me on seifuku, although I'm willing to bet most playing the games and reading the wiki would know what it is or at least by the name sailor uniform. « Zahlzeit 07:38, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, and that is why I said most and why I said you got me. And none of the DeSu characters even wear seifukus, do they? And why are you not denying anything else I've said? « Zahlzeit 07:59, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::No you dumbass think about things you say before you say them. The number of outfits is not the thing I am pointing out, it is that all the images related to those pages, on those pages, show off exactly what the design section already describes. Now contrast this to Rise's page where it mentions that she has a jacket with Lovers on the back, but there are no images of her back on the page. Or the jacket. How the hell would I or a reader even know that without playing the game? « Zahlzeit 08:13, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::In other words, what I mean to say is that the design sections on the DeSu2 characters just reiterate what the images are. You are looking at that image and then describing it. But then why couldn't the reader do that too? From what I recall, the design sections don't even use fancy names for the colors like BLOOD ORANGE or something and there is no foreign words used--correct me if I'm wrong. Other design sections on other characters however describe beyond the images on the page or provide insight on why the character is designed they way they are in the case of Demi-fiend or the P3 characters, in other words they actually provide original information in relation to the page. « Zahlzeit 08:19, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I can't even read that sentence let alone understand why you are calling me an asshole for that reasoning and I'm not being sarcastic--I really can't read that sentence. « Zahlzeit 08:27, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Alright once again what in the Devil Survivor 2 character's design, cannot be understood without a Design section? Actually provide an example here, I'm not trying to be antagonistic for the sake of it necessarily but I just cannot sympathize with you when all you have done so far is prove that you're doing things for vague or unknown reasons. :::::::::>There is no rules saying you had to use only original information. ::::::::Pardon? « Zahlzeit 08:31, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Oh I get it now. Let me point out that I said original information in relation to the page, in other words that the information is not redundant. « Zahlzeit 08:32, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Spaces for section header As some Wikipedia help document states (forget where I read it) the spaces before and after the equal signs for section header is not compulsory. There're no technical advantage or disadvantage to add or remove them. So just leave them be. -- Inpursuit (talk) 08:34, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :No difference at all. So it is not worth to edit a page just for adding/removing space in the section header like you did on this one. -- Inpursuit (talk) 23:03, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Questions Then put it on the proper page and quit trying to go out of your way to put more shit out for me to clean up. You can see the P5 Protagonist was redirected to the Persona 5 page. You know you should be asking on the Talk:Persona 5 page. I'm busy with databse work, I don't have time to be babysitting you. And you edit war one more time I will start banning your ass. Great Mara (talk) 01:42, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Yo, if you keep going all 1984 on people's comments, I will not hesitate to ban you. Editing other people's comments is heavily frowned upon. Last warning.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:10, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Deletion templates Do not remove deletion templates if you do not agree with them. They state the proper way to contest something on the template displayed. Great Mara (talk) 03:52, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :The improve the page stipulation has to do with bringing badly written pages up to standard so they aren't deleted. The issue with the Seven Deadly Sins page is whether or not it should be there to begin with. As there's nothing substantiating it and even information stating that it's false. Great Mara (talk) 04:41, June 27, 2015 (UTC) ::'They' who? And the other content has been substantiated by videos and images. This hasn't. Where is this info coming from? Great Mara (talk) 05:03, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Words I will use whatever words I see fit. And frankly you have no business trying to tell me what to do. As long as its not a direct insult it doesn't matter. Furthermore, if you can't handle curse words, then this wiki (not to mention game series) might be a bit above your age level. Great Mara (talk) 06:31, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :Furthermore, you don't even have room to speak after this little gem: "So you're saying unless the image doesn't show everything just by looking and one can write the things that can't be shown just by pictures alone then you can add it in the Design description. You asshole what kind of reasoning is that. --Cococrash11 (talk) 08:23, November 29, 2012 (UTC)" So, I suggest you not push your luck considering you didn't get a little break from the wiki over it. Great Mara (talk) 06:34, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Arsene It's still plagiarism. Furthermore, let's get into the fact that you were also the one that copy and pasted directly from Wikipedia to begin with. Do not do this. This is the last time I will say it. Great Mara (talk) 07:05, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:Comment :Zahlzeit isn't here. Zahlzeit hasn't been active since December. His behavior is not an excuse for you to behave in kind. Furthermore, this is a wiki for a mature game series. Language that can also be found in the games this wiki covers. Cursing itself is allowed. Direct insults are not. And since this no longer has to do with the Arsene article, this conversation is done. Great Mara (talk) 07:27, May 8, 2016 (UTC) P5 Protag firearms Coco, 'gun' is a generic term for any firearm, be it rifles, shotguns, handguns, smgs, etc. Is there anything showing the P5 protagonist using anything other than a handgun? Great Mara (talk) 18:47, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :By that reasoning we would also be changing the characters who have more specific firearms listed on their pages down to simply 'gun' as well. When they've clearly been shown using shotguns, grenade launchers, and submachine guns. Great Mara (talk) 19:04, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Because that's what he's been shown using. Pistols is a term for semi-automatic handguns though. Unless there's anything else that's been shown, there's no reason not to list handguns for now. Great Mara (talk) 19:14, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :::That's as broad as the term 'gun'. We know for a fact that he's been shown using handguns. We don't know that he can use any other firearm, and to say that it should just be gun until the game is released because of that is based on speculation. Great Mara (talk) 19:29, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::Because the back and forth editing over it has gotten more than a little tiresome and its past time its dealt with. Now is there anything definite as to why the section shouldn't be listed as handguns or not? Great Mara (talk) 19:46, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Unused redirects Stop making unused redirects. They amount to only clutter and are things that have to be cleared later. Great Mara (talk) 19:31, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Goro Akechi So you believe that too now? Charmed-Jay (talk) 07:01, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :How did you find the pics Charmed-Jay (talk) 07:58, September 19, 2016 (UTC) P5 Persona quote Every Persona in P5 has dedicated quote spoken upon first summon or fusion similar to P2 and Devil Survivor so it's better to follow the format with quote cell in the stats template. -- Inpursuit (talk) 05:16, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Age assumptions I don't like how you edited some of those articles, mainly Akechi's and Makoto's. There's no proof when their age listed is supposed to be during the start of the game (April) or when they're first encountered. —AlexShepherd ツ 01:48, June 10, 2017 (UTC) :Why are you removing the fact that a character becomes a new age during the course of the game, especially when it's blatantly obvious? For example, Ann's age is listed as 16, the game starts in April, and she is confirmed to have a birthday during the later months of the game, and it's extremely unlikely they meant 16 after October/November. Also, I see nothing wrong with listing their range of birth dates according to their Zodiac since it's useful information. —AlexShepherd ツ 03:13, June 10, 2017 (UTC) In Persona 5 Official Design Works, the ages are not given. Instead the relevant stat given is their school grade. The protagonist is Year 2 in High School etc.. BLUER一番 16:41, June 17, 2017 (UTC) :Each game does have their own Official World Guidance published for Atlus by Enterbrain. Persona 3 and Persona 4 both have their ages stated in these publications. For Persona 4, the characters stats were referenced from a book called "Persona Club P4" which had detailed character pages - except for the protagonist. However, for Persona 5, the only reference for their stats so far is the "Persona 5 Official Design Works" book. This book did not list their ages, however, merely state their school grades. Only the main characters get this detail though, the sub characters don't have detailed stats. BLUER一番 05:58, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Answer That's my secret cap... I dunno how to deal with him. *turns into Hulk* In all seriousness... I really don't know. He tends to be more vocal about things and retorts to "polite insults" (as he calls it) when someone doesn't agree with his points mostly when it's about LGBT stuff in general which somehow makes me think he's in his late teens... for some reason (irrelevant but I tend to guess people's ages according to their behavior). When something like that happens I just try to keep a cool head and be as rational as possible and find a hole in his arguement which everyone has sometimes and use that. Of course I called him a jackass once because he kept at it with baseless accusations and such as I am sure you have already seen which was the only instance where I lost my cool and he uses that against me for some reason. Either way, you sometimes need to take time writing an answer so counter his every point (since I always see that you make multiple edits on your arguements)... sooner or later he shoots his own foot and Great Mara just bans him... but yeah. Crok425 (talk) 20:27, June 19, 2017 (UTC)